Dodger
| aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = Thief | race = | gender = | base of operations = Leicestershire and London, England | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Green Arrow and Black Canary 7 | final appearance = | actor = }} Dodger is the code-name for a fictional criminal vigilante featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is part of the mainstream DC Universe, which existed from 1986 up until the "New 52" continuity reboot and was associated with the Green Arrow family of comic book titles. The character first appeared in ''Green Arrow and Black Canary'' #7 in June, 2008. Biography In his own words, Dodger is not really a "proper villain" but more of a thief who deals in high-end merchandise. Operating from London, England, Dodger will steal and/or sell anything from information to advanced technology. At one point he came into possession of what appeared to be an alien spacecraft. Recognizing that the vehicle's stealth capabilities made it a lucrative commodity, he began leasing the vessel to various underworld figures, including the League of Assassins. When the vessel in question was linked to an assassination attempt against Connor Hawke, Green Arrow and Black Canary began investigating its activity. The trail led them to London where they (along with Mia "Speedy" Dearden) engaged in combat with Dodger at a local pub. Although Dodger proved to be an able-bodied physical combatant, "Team Arrow" subdued him, and he told them about the League of Assassins. When pressed for more information, Dodger was unwilling to cooperate, so Green Arrow and Black Canary dropped him from the belly of a cargo plane suspended by a bungee cord until he agreed to give them better intelligence. He took them to his secret lair and triangulated the last location of the stealth ship he had leased. Green Arrow and Black Canary then persuaded him to accompany them on the search, which brought them to a castle in Leicestershire, England. They evaded several traps and finally discovered a cryogenics tube containing the compressed form of former Justice Leaguer Plastic Man. Dodger continued to work alongside Team Arrow and, fought a team of Metahumans who claimed to represent the League of Assassins. Dodger contributed very little to the battle; however, he did manage to distract one of them long enough for Batman to subdue him. Dodger continued adventuring with the group, battled foes and completed the adventure along with the team. After settling their business with the League of Assassins, Dodger accompanied "Team Arrow" back to the United States where he struck up a romantic relationship with Mia Dearden. Mia has now left the States and traveled to London to continue this relationship. Skills * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Throwing * Thievery Notes & Trivia * * When unarmed, Dodger's physical condition is not sufficient enough for fighting metahumans. He needs his gadgets to be at his best. * A version of Dodger also appeared in episode 1x15 of the CW Network television series Arrow, which was also called "Dodger". He was played by actor James Callis. * Dodger speaks with a stereotypical Cockney accent. He calls Green Arrow "mate", and all the women he meets "luv"; both are British slang and unlikely to be used by any of the rest of Team Arrow. * Speedy appeared to have something of a crush on the suave and casual Dodger. During most of the series so far, they have worked as a pair. In recent times, they have been in a romantic relationship. Dodger appears unfazed by Mia's HIV-positive status. Weapons * Electric mace: Dodger employs a unique mace which generates a field of electrical energy. He uses this mace not only for close-quarter combat, but also as a throwing weapon. After striking a target, the mace will automatically return to its wielder's hands (Dodger also appears to be able to "call" it). The means by which he acquired this weapon has yet to be revealed. * Deus Ex Machina: An as-yet-unnamed Deus Ex Machina produced by Dodger is a throwing disk that emits high frequency bio-feedback. It affects any target within a forty-mile radius of where it is thrown. After a single use, however, the disk requires one hour to recharge. The origins of this particular item are unknown, but Dodger stole it (like everything else he owns) from an unsuspecting victim some time ago. He has so far used it twice. External Links * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Throwing Category:Thievery Category:Characters with biographies Category:James Callis/Characters